


Like Thunder (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Thunderstorms, prison era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Un baiser sous l’orage.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Like Thunder (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like Thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752230) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)

Ses jambes commençaient à le brûler, l’acide lactique de ses muscles commençait à monter alors qu’il se forçait à avancer un pas douloureux à la fois. Il devait rejoindre Rick, devait le trouver, il avait besoin de savoir qu’il était sauf, il avait besoin de savoir… besoin _qu’il_ sache la vérité avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Il y avait une horde assez large qui arrivait derrière lui et il devait trouver le leader avant qu’elle ne passe. Les walkers semblaient amener avec eux la menace d’une averse, les nuages tournant et mélangeant des nuances de gris au-dessus de leur tête et du tonnerre rugissait doucement au long comme si sa propre horde de timbaliers allait les surprendre sur leur autre flanc.

Il sauta par dessus un arbre tombé et passa à côté d’un buisson ayant l’air particulièrement piquant. Son bras s’y accrocha mais il n’enregistra pas la douleur avec toute l’adrénaline le parcourant, son cœur pompant du sang et de l’air plus que nécessaire dans son système.

Les walkers arrivaient rapidement, mais la vitesse était de son côté pour le moment. Il savait que cela changerait quand il perdra son endurance. Il allait devoir trouver un endroit pour se cacher après cela, mais pas sans Rick. Il allait le trouver peu importe ce que cela lui coûterait.

Un éclair l’aveugla presque. Il trébucha sur une pierre et tordit presque sa cheville, mais il se rattrapa avant de tomber, heureusement il pu se redresser et continuer. Il n’avait pas d’autre choix.

Son arbalète pesait lourd. Il aurait été plus simple de courir avec elle accrochée sur son dos, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il devait être prêt à tirer à tout instant. Un des ses bras était épuisé de l’aider dans son élan, et l’autre du poids de son arbalète.

Les arbres étaient épais alors qu’il serpentait entre eux, mais soudainement, ils disparurent et ses pieds touchèrent du sable. La différence de substance l’envoya en avant de nouveau alors qu’il s’habituait à la souplesse sous ses pieds, mais ils ne s’arrêtèrent pas, _il_ ne pouvait pas s’arrêter. Pas quand il vit Rick se tenant sur le littoral.

Plus il s’approchait plus il allait vite et il lui rentra dedans juste quand le ciel commença à s’ouvrir, des grosses gouttes tombant comme des millions de diamants venant du paradis quand il souda ses lèvres à celles de Rick. L’homme devait être complètement choqué, haletant dans le baiser. Daryl choisit de croire que, plutôt que de lui avoir coupé la respiration, il lui avait coupé le souffle.

Car, juste quand il pensa que Rick allait le repousser, planter un couteau dans son cœur – ou peut-être juste son dos – il passa ses bras autour de lui et l’embrassa en retour. Le grondement des vagues s’effaça pour laisser place au son des battements de son cœur.

Les jambes de Daryl tremblaient de sa course de plusieurs kilomètres, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de se sentir faible, ses poumons cherchant de l’air, mais il leur dit ‘d’aller se faire foutre’. Rien ne pourrait l’éloigner des lèvres de Rick, ni la horde qui arrivait, ni la possibilité de sa faire frapper par la foudre.

Rien si ce n’est le coup de tonnerre qui le réveilla.

"J’aurais du m’en douter," grogna-t-il dans sa cellule. Il était de retour dans la prison, son rêve et le Rick de son rêve s’effaçant dans le brouillard de son subconscient. "Il n’y a pas de plage dans le coin."

Mais l’adrénaline du rêve pulsait toujours dans ses veines, et dans un sursaut de courage – ou d’extrême stupidité – il sortit de son lit et courut vers la tour de garde où Rick faisait le guet.

Daryl se rua dans la tour, ses cheveux trempés par la pluie pour trouver Rick le regardant les yeux écarquillés. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse penser à changer d’avis, et qu’il n’ait dégrisé de son rêve, il fusionna leurs lèvres pour de vrai, pour la première fois, et peut-être la dernière.

Il recula lentement, leur poitrine se soulevant lorsqu’ils inspirèrent. "C’était mieux dans mon rêve," marmonna-t-il et fit demi-tour, convaincu qu’il s’était ridiculisé et s’attendant presque à ce que Rick le bannisse du ‘royaume’.

Jusqu’à ce que Rick ne réponde brusquement, "Dans le mien aussi… c’est peut-être juste qu’on manque de pratique."

Daryl avala en se retournant, espérant qu’il voulait dire ce qu’il pensait. Rick souriant plus fortement que le vent ne soufflait dehors. Et la bâtard avait raison sur le fait qu’il manquait de pratique puisqu’il pouvait jurer que leur second baiser secoua la Terre entière.

Mais peut-être que ce n’était que le tonnerre.


End file.
